What Ray rates
by Ella Inspired
Summary: Stella does a quiz about her relationship with her boyfriend,suffice to say,she isn't happy with the results.Rayella.


**Lemonade Mouth**

**What Ray rates**

**One-shot**

**By Lavender**

_Here's another one-shot for my favorite pairing! Just so you know this story takes place when they're dating. Who, you might be asking: RAYELLA of course ;)_

_A sequel/epilogue to my story TLC._

_Be warned. There is mild bashing of the movie version of Breaking Dawn. I personally think all the Twilight movies killed, decapitated and desecrated all four of the books. If you don't share my opinion, don't need to have a cow, it's just an opinion._

_I don't own Lemonade Mouth_

(^^)

Stella Yamada was pretty content with her life at present.

She'd gone on tour with her band, conducted a revolution and captured the heart of the Tyrant of Mesa. But there were a one thing troubling her.

A stupid quiz, damn girly magazine, she silently seethed. A week before, Mo and Olivia had gotten Stella to partake in some girly activity, one of them being a Should You Keep Your Boyfriend quiz.

Olivia had gotten a perfect score, mainly because dating your best friend left little room for misunderstandings.

Mo on the other hand had almost scored the same if only because of the How Faithful question.

While Stella was left completely blindsided with the score **DUMP**.

It wasn't either of their faults that they couldn't spend that much time together, they had their own hobbies, their own commitments but that didn't mean that they never spent time together, because they did. It wasn't his fault he had a reputation for being a player…well actually it was, but that wasn't the point, he'd never cheated on her since they started going out. It wasn't like it was her fault that the males of her family didn't accept him, it wasn't like Mo's dad was any better at accepting Scott. And so what if he didn't apologize often, it wasn't like they took their fights seriously.

She sighed.

It was the fans, the fame, the pressure, the stress. Stella Yamada for once in her life wanted nothing more than to be part of the scenery if only because it meant that she could spend at least one school day when she and Ray weren't hounded on by his cheerleaders or her own personal fan club.

All Stella Yamada wanted was to be with her boyfriend, Ray Beech.

But of course, almost all the fates were against them.

If it wasn't rehearsals, it was practice. If it wasn't a test, it was a family matter. If it wasn't a gig, it was a match. They really couldn't win.

**Question one: Do you make time for each other?**

We're both too busy

Ray felt the same way too, she noticed with an ironic chuckle as she caught sight of his cool blue eyes staring at her from across the school parking lot. Her blond boyfriend was surrounded by not only his usual volley of cheerleaders but by his soccer team though, and no matter how much she wanted to stand with him, it would be practically impossible to get through the crowd.

She wasn't alone either though as her fellow Lemonade Mouth band mates chatted at the entrance of the school.

"So when's Ray heading out?" Mo asked, her eyes quickly darting over to the crowd where he stood, catching sight of her own boyfriend and smiling.

"Tomorrow morning," Stella replied with a shrug, "It seems kinda sad to have him leave on your anniversary," Olivia said, getting her to shrug. All three girls had discussed her score on the girly quiz and despite Stella brushing it off, Olivia and Mo were still concerned.

"Eh, it's not like the state decided to have the tournament tomorrow just to piss us off."

"Probably not, but you guys definitely have that kind of luck."

"Gee thanks Charlie, I'll remember that when you're being kidnapped by your fangirls again." Every member of Lemonade Mouth had their own official fan club; Charlie's was the biggest by far. The freshmen girls swooned whenever he walked by, and even cheered when he was forced to play soccer during PE and totally missed the ball and landed on his rear end.

"Well, will you guys at least be doing something special, before he leaves?" Olivia asked, as the bell ran signaling the school day to begin.

"I don't know." It was the first time that Ray was leaving for a soccer tournament. Stella wasn't entirely sure if that changed anything from the normal. But she knew one thing was for certain: They wouldn't have time to be together again.

"He might, I remember that time the two of you had a lovers' spat and you refused to talk to him for a whole day."

That day was probably the one time when Stella was glad that Ray and herself were never afforded alone time. She was extremely livid over their argument (though at present, she couldn't remember what it was about), and had therefore ignored the blond for almost the entire day. Until he realized that if he still wanted his girlfriend, he had to do the apologizing.

As huge as the blow was to his ego, Ray took it like a man and proceeded to apologize.

Over the PA system.

And when Stella still refused to look at him, he chased her around the school grounds with a blow horn yelling how much of an idiot he was. Suffice to say, everyone could safely assume that Ray Beech was officially whipped.

Stella felt a smile ghost her lips.

**Question two: Does he apologize when he is wrong?**

(-N-O-)

_Yes he does._

"I doubt I'll even get him alone today," Stella stated with a sigh at the remembrance of her current predicament.

"Well do you want to be alone with him today?"

"Yes, and I'm definitely going to." She wasn't sure how, but she would. Stella had never been one for anniversaries, but she'd make the effort if only to prove the stupid magazine wrong.

"Stell, can you even _see _him from here?" Mo asked getting Wen and Charlie looked towards the direction, made a few squinting faces and then said, "I can sort of see his hair?"

"Well I can't see any of him right now," Stella replied, crossing her arms and arching her brow as if to say: What's your point?

"That's 'coz you're short."

"Charlie," Mo began warningly. If Stella were sensitive about anything, it was her lack of…altitude. "Look, I'll see him at lunch," Stella said waving a hand, "let's just go alright?"

"Don't you want to see him before class starts?" Mo asked, "We can wait together, Scott's somewhere in there."

"Sure."

"Alright cool," Wen said, casually throwing an arm over Olivia's shoulders. "See you guys later." The 'Cutest Thing since Kittens Playing with Yarn' commonly known as Wen and Olivia walked off together into the building. They were labeled the cutest couple in Mesa and almost everywhere they were together, they'd always be just inches of touching. Of what the public saw, the couple were very affectionate and anyone from their fan clubs were heartbroken over the possibility that the couple would most likely never break up.

Charlie attempted to follow but his entourage of fangirls appeared seemingly out of nowhere and chased him towards the desired destination.

He being the only single one in the group didn't bug him all that much, but what did was the constant attention given to him by the girls of Mesa. To saw he was terrified of them was an understatement.

Stella shook her head with a grin. "So Mo, what're you and Scott planning to do before he leaves?"

"Picnic on the roof," Mo replied with a grin, "He's definitely getting better at being romantic."

"And his idea of romantic is to get you detention again?"

"Says the girl who bunks every other class to be with her boyfriend," she retorted getting Stella to laugh. "I did that long before Ray and I got together."

**Question one: Do you make time for each other?**

(-We're-both-too-busy-)

_We try no matter what_

"That, I don't doubt," Mo agreed with a laugh of her own. Once this passed, Mo asked a little quietly as the horde surrounding their respective boyfriends' slowly dissipated, passing them to get into the school building. "Stell, are you sure you guys aren't planning anything before he leaves tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm sure, why?"

"Just…it just seems kinda weird that he didn't plan anything." Stella rolled her eyes."Did he plan anything when he and Patty were still going out?" Mo scoffed. "Oh please, I'm pretty sure Ray was celebrating when the bus pulled in."

"And you think he'll do that tomorrow?"

"What? No, he's going out with you! I mean, of the last year that Scott and I have been going out, I don't think I've ever seen Ray be less…irritable." Stella sniggered. Anything was an improvement. "Besides, of the four months you guys have been together, he's always been showering you with attention, well you know, when you guys aren't completely surrounded by people."

**Question three: Is he overly affectionate, just enough or not at all? **

Not much

"Well he needs his rest for tomorrow, and besides it's not a big deal."

"I don't know…"

"Mo; Ray and I aren't like you and Scott. Our relationship is different from yours so obviously some things are dissimilar."

"I know but…"

"Don't worry about me okay? Ray's not going to hurt me," Stella stated confidently as she patted her shoulder and smiled.

"But if he does," Mo began almost threateningly only to be interrupted by the arrival of their boyfriends. "Whoa, what's the matter Mo?" Scott asked, already draping an arm around her. She locked eyes with Ray. "I was just telling Stella what I'd do to Ray if he hurt her."

"Hopefully it's just as violent as what Stella had in mind for me last time," Scott joked, obviously trying to ease the tension in his girlfriend. "Oh she was just getting into the gory details," Stella added and then nodded at the entrance of the school as the last bell sounded. "Let's go huh?"

"Yeah," Scott steered Mo into the school, while Ray and Stella still stood where they were.

"What was that all about?" Ray asked, kissing her lightly on the cheek and lingering close to her as she replied, "She's worried that you're going to drop me."

**Question three: Is he overly affectionate, just enough or not at all? **

(-Not-much-)

_As much as I like him to be_

"I'd do that because…?" He was already distracting himself by brushing away a few stray strands of bronzed brown hair that obscured his view of her dark brown eyes. "Apparently because we aren't doing anything before you leave tomorrow," she answered in a chuckle.

Ray paused. "Does that bug you?"

**Question four: Does he care about what bothers you?**

_Yes_

"No, but it bugs Mo," Stella replied shaking her head slightly and kissing the corner of his lips in turn. "How were the worshipers today?" He snorted. "You saw them for yourself. One minute we're making out in my car, the next you're out the door and I've got twenty people talking my ear off."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she apologized, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You better be," he grumbled slightly, his own arms snaking around her waist. "I had to explain to Scott why I was making a Lemonade Mouth at the empty passenger seat."

She sniggered again as their noses bumped and their lips sealed against each others.

Their moment of bliss was interrupted by a clearing of throat from none other than Principal Brenagin.

"Will you two be joining us today?" He asked sarcastically. Stella extracted herself from Ray, but he refused to lessen his grip around her waist and merely stated, "No sir we won't."

**Question five: Is he predictable or does he surprise you?**

_He's never predictable_

Brenagin cocked a brow and stated condescendingly, "Then I suggest you get off school property."

"With pleasure Mr. B," Ray said, and before Stella could speak a word, she was hoisted over his shoulder like pirate's bounty and carried off towards his car.

If the principal was shocked into a statue, neither noticed as Ray pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Ray, what was that?" Stella asked in a laugh. It wasn't exactly the first time he'd kidnapped her in public. "That was me getting us out of school," he turned to grin at her, "You're welcome."

**Question six: Does he go to lengths to get you alone? **

(-Not-often-)

_It doesn't matter how often, all that matters is that he does_

**Question seven: Does he get along with your family?**

Not very much

_But he'll handle them because he knows they're part of the deal_

"For what, my mom's going to start hating you soon and you know for a fact the only person in my house that likes you is her."

"Not true," he argued, "I think Timmy's starting to like me."

"Think what you want Beech, but I'm telling you, if you get me suspended my mom will kill you."

"You know, it's not fair that your family hates me and yet mine already wants you to move in."

"Can't help it if I'm so lovable," she stated with a laugh as she flicked the radio on. "Though I think they're just being nice after I babysat Izzy and you last summer."

"Nice my ass, Sharpay says you're good for me." One of Ray's cousins, Sharpay Evans, was introduced to Stella during her stay at Lava Springs almost directly after her babysitting of the Beech siblings. After an afternoon with a less irritable Ray Beech, Sharpay stated plainly that whatever pills Stella was giving him; she shouldn't be stingy with the dosage.

"What am I, your medication?"

"An interesting analogy," Ray said in feign brood, "Something about being my own personal brand of heroin?"

"Oh god, you weren't watching Twilight again were you?"

**Question eight: Does he agree to watch movies he hates as long as he's with you? **

Yes

_Even if I hate them too_

He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Izzy likes that Jacob guy. Apparently she thinks the shiny vampires aren't worth the swooning." Stella snorted. "I get the whole fangirling Jacob in New Moon, but in Twilight he was like a gay younger brother." Ray glanced at her with a snigger. "Were you watching Vampires Suck again?"

"Yeah well, Mo and Liv made me watch that Breaking Dawn movie again for like the sixth time and I needed something to counteract that whole pregnant vampire thing."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday," she replied with a shrug.

"And you didn't ask me to come?" Ray asked as they pulled up to his driveway and he parked the car. Stella shrugged again. "You were busy…"

**Question nine: Is he always too busy to be with you? **

(-We-both-are-)

_He makes up for it_

"Not that busy." At the raised brow his girlfriend was giving him, he sighed and took the key out the ignition. "Stell, come on, how busy do you think I'd be to sacrifice you to the pregnant vampire movie, the one that killed all the awesomeness of vampires?"

"Well you had practice," she stated, already getting out of the car.

"Stella," he began, "it was just a warm-up; I could've bailed."

"But the tournament's tomorrow."

"So what? You think I need the extra help?" It was the kind of thing he said in an angry 'how dare you question my talents' tone, but this was said in almost joking '_really?' _tone, the kind he used to counter Stella when she teased him.

"Of course not, but I know how much sport means to you."

"Yeah, well music meant something to me too, and look what happened to that."

"Ray -"

"I was kidding, relax."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Ray, come on, just drop it okay? You're leaving tomorrow and there's no need for us to be fighting."

"Who says anything about us fighting? You're the one acting so serious."

Stella glared. "I'm not being serious."

"But we're not fighting." She opened her mouth to reply and then shut it. "Okay, okay, we're not going anywhere with this." Ray sniggered. "Thank you, now let's go inside."

"But what if I don't want to go inside?"

"Is this your way of fighting after I selflessly bailed you out of school?"

"No, this is my way of fighting you after possibly getting me suspended."

"Alright, fine I consent to whatever punishment you decide to give me," Ray claimed holding his hands out in surrender. Stella looked thoughtful. "This punishment…it can be anything I want, yeah?"

**Question ten: He will willingly agree to whatever terms and conditions you have**

(-Never-tried-it-)

_All the time_

"As long as it doesn't involve me in drag…"

"Aw…well there goes that one," she pouted. "Okay fine but -" Stella sniggered and leaned over the seat to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I was kidding genius, now who's acting serious?" He rolled his eyes and asked, "So have you thought of a punishment yet, or did we just bunk school to sit in my car?"

She sniggered. Who needs a romantic picnic on the roof when you can have a verbal spar in your boyfriend's car?

_A good boyfriend doesn't need to constantly hang on your elbow, doesn't need to always plan things to keep you around. A good boyfriend just needs to show that he cares enough to apologize to you, spend time with you and endure your family for you. _

The magazine may have scored Ray Beech a **DUMP**, but Stella knew better than that.

Sure there may not always get to be alone for extended periods of time, but when they were together it didn't matter. They had their inside jokes, their silent conversations, and their own quirky way of showing each other they cared. That was enough. That was all that mattered.

**Would you say you guys are a typical couple? **

_Nope and hopefully we never will be._

**FINIS**

**So I know it's been a long time, but I've been having computer issues, writer's block and exams…ouch. Cough. **

**For those who were confused about this (-Confused-much-?-) that was pretty much my way of crossing out Stella's previous answers in the magazine…hope it wasn't too inconvenienced…**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this story, I'll probably do a follow up with their anniversary sometime in the future however for now I'm taking my annual fanfic break so it will be unlikely that I'll be posting anything new until January next year.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Leave me a line to tell me what you think =)**

**Ella Lavender**


End file.
